


More Than Skin Deep

by gardensgnome



Category: Suikoden Tierkreis
Genre: Body Worship, Community: no_true_pair, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/pseuds/gardensgnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liu is not a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Skin Deep

It began as something so simple, a shake of the shoulder which was answered with a sleepy mumble that progressed to the removal of all blankets the longer Liu stayed in bed and ignored the wakeup call of his friend.

Now, weeks later, it was so much more than simple.

For that removal of blankets turned into tickling of bare feet when Liu dozed off again, which became fingertips lightly tracing along the purple tattooed lines of the Tautau Council. Luo-Tao would tell himself that it was to find Liu's other ticklish spots when he hid his feet but that reason only lasted so long. It became a challenge to see how long Liu would hold out before rolling off the bed to get away from Luo-Tao's hands. Sometimes Liu would laugh and quickly get ready to face the day and other times he would blush and look everywhere else until he was left in the room alone.

The first time Luo-Tao replaced his fingers with his lips, he got a foot to the face. For a week Liu would barely talk to him and managed to get up before Luo-Tao even stepped towards the bed. Neither of them said anything and Luo-Tao thought that was that.

Until the first time he pulled the blankets off a naked Liu and saw half of his tattoos in the early morning light.

He could tell Liu was awake from the tense line of his body, anticipating a touch he wasn't sure would be coming. Luo-Tao would not disappoint.

He started at Liu's ankles, fingers tracing the thin lines upwards, the path followed by his lips and tongue. There was a fine tremor in the skin under his mouth but he wasn't told to stop. Calves, the back of Liu's knees, along his thighs, up over pale hips and slim waist, along his back, across shoulders and down arms. Luo-Tao followed one side upwards before switching sides for the journey back down Liu's body, the youth squirming against the sheets by the time he stopped to nibble on the ankle opposite to where he started. He watched for a moment as Liu rubbed his hips against the bed under him, arse canting upwards as he sought more friction. The movement stopped when Luo-Tao shifted his weight to lean over that almost unmarked skin, two single lines, one on either side, as yet untouched by his lips.

They remained untouched as Liu resumed his movements, Luo-Tao watching, mesmerized, before he leaned down to lick along the dawn-shadowed line between nicely rounded buttocks.

His name from Liu's lips was a beautiful sound, raspy with surprise and need.

Luo-Tao had his pants loosened and pushed down before Liu could say his name a second time.

Liu's body trembled beneath his as he rubbed his cock along the cleft of Liu's arse, wetting it with precome, the sliding friction too much and not enough all at once. It helped that Liu pushed upwards against him, back deliciously arched and bending further as Luo-Tao got a hand underneath him, wrapping long fingers around firm velvety flesh. He couldn't muffle Liu's cry at the touch, his own answering groan to their bodies being pushed together tightly buried into the markings on Liu's shoulder. He stroked Liu hard and fast and almost wished he was inside but then Liu was shouting his name into the pillows and pulsing in his hand. Luo-Tao muffled his own call, quiet as it was, against Liu's ear, the fingers of his free hand likely leaving bruises on Liu's hip as he left streaks of white across that tattooed back.

Relaxing onto the bed next to Liu, Luo-Tao ran his fingers through the cooling liquid, trailing it across bold lines, slipping them down between slick skin and gently into lightly clenching heat. He eased off the moment Liu made a noise but as it wasn't one of discomfort he continued to tease lightly, rubbing his thumb in circles against slowly relaxing muscle.

A noise outside the door made him pause and he reluctantly withdrew his hand and flopped onto his back.

Liu was watching him, half his face hidden by plump pillows, eyes alert but also hazy, which was nothing to do with sleep. Reaching out, Luo-Tao traced a finger over one of the purple lines on Liu's face only to have his finger sucked into a warm, wet mouth. As Liu's tongue swirled around that finger and as the castle began to truly wake up outside, Luo-Tao decided that now he'd found a good way to wake their tactician, he was sticking to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for March 2012 no_true_pair - Liu and Luo-Tao, morning routine


End file.
